Attention
by peachgreentea
Summary: Adrien needs more affection/attention in the form of kisses from Marinette and he has plans on how to make it happen. (Adrien is a needy kitty) Followed by Adrien getting all the love he deserves and Needs from other people in his life
1. Chapter 1

Adrien needs more kisses from Marinette – he is basically a cat and he _needs_ the affection, the attention. However, Mari doesn't always give in to his requests and thus he starts doing things that he knows will get him more, even if it isn't on the mouth – attention is affection is attention. Cats are supposed to be clever and sneaky, right?

Kisses when they first wake up in the morning when they sleep together after an exhausting patrol. Kisses when they first see each other at school. Even if they already had a good morning kiss – can't raise any suspicions if they don't do what they usually do. Then goodbye kisses when they separate at lunch or after school or after patrol, usually all of the above much to his delight. Often they are very brief, but it helps tide Adrien over until the next one.

"Maarrriiiiiiiii. I cut myself again. Kiss it better?" Which she does. Every time. Adrien has a suspicious number of band aids.

When Mari would come over to the Agreste mansion during the Christmas season it took nearly 3 times as long to get anywhere because they had to keep stopping. "I honestly don't know why they went crazy with the mistletoe this year, Princess. That is so weird. _But_ , we keep walking under it and you know what that means…"

Cheesy romance stuff tended to work the best. So he helped Mari with her jacket, opened doors, held umbrellas, pulled her chair out, offered his arm or hand, et cetera. He was already a gentleman, thank you very much, but he made sure that he was always more so with Mari because she would always look so _cute_ when he did. And he usually got a kiss for his efforts.

"I saw this and I thought of you and I just had to get it. I really hope you like it…"

"Oh! I have something for you!"

"(Insert something pretty, cute, or sweet here) always makes me think of you."

This type of declaration was usually met with a slightly flustered Marinette with her cheeks painted with her absolutely adorable blush giving him a kiss in thanks. Sometimes she would have something for him and _he_ would get to kiss _her_. Those are good days.

Every time Adrien brings her flowers he gets a kiss. Mari has to ask him to give her less flowers. They ran out of vases 3 bouquets ago and had to scrounge up jam jars or glasses – _something_ to put the ridiculous number of flowers in – and that was after getting rid of a couple old bouquets.

When he pouted he got another kiss. Which he then added to the list of ways to get Mari Kisses™. Though that one didn't have as high a success rate as other methods, sometimes she would just laugh at him.

Sometimes when he just couldn't take it – he was really craving attention or after a nerve-wracking battle or she was just being _Marinette_ – Adrien would grab Mari and plant one on her. Sometimes there was a mutual agreement that one wasn't enough. Sometimes when it was he would then just kiss her forehead or hair and just hold her.

The best Mari Kisses™ were the ones that he didn't see coming.

* * *

 _Let's be honest: Mari is definitely the type of person to kiss a booboo better. Which Adrien uses to his advantage. Though he has to be careful because the photographers and editors get annoyed when he has too many band aids._

 _Mari may or may not realize what he is doing. Either way he is still a silly kitty._

 _I don't think this is as good as it could be - but it was really cute and I wanted to write it out... send me suggestions if you want!_ _(Edit: If you have any ideas or suggestions I might try to expand this past a oneshot!)_


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette knew her kitten very well. So she knew that he was constantly hatching plots to get her to kiss him.

She also knew how important her attentions and affections were to him – and not just because he is Chat Noir. But because he is also Adrien. And she knows all of him. She loves him.

Besides, she _liked_ kissing her boyfriend, thankyouverymuch. It was just more fun sometimes to make him work for it a little. Besides he always got this dopey look on his face, his eyes would brighten, and he was just _happier_ after he earned Mari Kisses™ - his term, not hers.

(She liked the term but wasn't going to tell him that anytime soon. Or ever.)

Marinette thought it was adorable, if slightly ridiculous, how many kisses he squeezed out of the hello/good morning and bye/goodnight reasoning. It _started_ with waking up and when they first saw each other at school, and after school, after patrol, or right before they fell asleep. But then it was when he left for lunch or a modeling job. And then when they had different classes or activities. _Then_ it was when he went to the bathroom or his locker or the kitchen. If she didn't put her foot down soon it was going to be every time one of them stood up or moved away even a bit from the other.

She was still deciding.

She kept band aids on her at all times. They were in her purse, her backpack, her jacket, Adrien's bag... They were everywhere.

Sometimes Nino or Alya would beat her to a band aid and Adrien would get his booboo kissed by one of them instead. It was always entertaining how he shifted from being surprised to flustered to pouting. The pouting usually got Mari to give him a kiss through her giggles.

The mistletoe at the mansion was comical. There was a bundle about every 10 feet on the way to his room. That isn't to say it wasn't elsewhere, because it was – just in a normal, more reasonable amount, and really only in entryways. Mari was relatively certain she saw at least one member of the Agreste staff giggling as they very slowly made their way to his room. Not that she minded the excuse to kiss Adrien.

Her silly kitty watched way too many movies. She _might_ have had something to do with it but he was already a romantic sap before they started dating so it was pretty much part of who he was already. The dork did all of the stereotypical gentleman things and while, yes, it was very cute Mari felt the need to remind him that she is an independent and strong woman. That she is freakin' _Ladybug_ , not that he ever really forgot that, but he would get swept up in the romance and the desire for Mari Kisses™.

The flowers. He was starting to get her flowers nearly as often as they kissed hello and goodbye. Mari put her foot down on that one and told him he needed to ease up. It was getting to the point where she could almost open her own flower shop with the number of flowers that were in her room, the apartment, the _bakery_. He pouted a little. It was cute and he still got a kiss. All was right in the world again.

He liked getting her gifts, not just because of the potential for rewards in affection but because he liked to spoil her when he could (part of the reason the flowers got out of hand) and he had the resources more than most. She knew he also delighted in reminding her how beautiful he thought she was because she would typically blush because _whaaaat_ _the actual model in this relationship thought she was Beautiful_.

It was precious how surprised he always was when she had a gift for _him_. Hers were typically handmade but he seemed to cherish them even more and would brag about them to just about anyone who would listen. Nino's cap was 20 times before he threatened bodily harm.

Her gifts were usually when he kissed her. Those were some of her favorite kisses.

Except for the ones where he just _needed_ to kiss her for whatever reason and would grab her and their lips would meet more intensely than normal. Sometimes more than once. Sometimes he would then just hold her after the first one, almost as if he was assuring himself that she was still there. That she was his.

Which she would always be. And that is why she would sometimes remind him that she loved him with surprise attacks.

* * *

 _Chapter 3: In which Adrien cries_

 _Because people love him and Sabine is #BestMom_

 _Thank you to DJMirnum for the suggestion! I have about a page of notes outlining the chapter already... I got excited._


	3. Chapter 3

Even though he is not officially, legally her son he most certainly _is_ and Sabine loves him. She also knows that one day he will be and not only in her heart. Sabine loves Adrien, her son, and is going to give him as much and all of the love and affection she can. She is going to make sure to make up for what he lacked for years.

When he attempts to call her Madame Dupain-Cheng, Sabine alternates between insisting that he use her name or call _maman_. He usually blushed and would stutter out a Sabine. Sometimes when she was really mothering him there would be an exasperated or very loving and happy " _Maman_ …" slipping from his mouth. She always beams when it happens.

In the Dupain-Cheng household food is Very Important. It is one of the ways that you can show love without words but can convey so much meaning. Also, feeding your children comes naturally to a mother. And it is painfully obvious that Adrien does not get enough at home and he needs it a bit more than others. With her supplementary feeding Adrien gets a bit taller and bulks up and has a lot more energy – which seems to surprise him from time to time when he notices his increased stamina.

Sabine has her suspicions, though to be fair they are like 98% certainties at this point, about her daughter and Adrien and prepares food accordingly. Mari takes lunches for the two of them when they don't plan on coming back to the bakery. They each get enough food for about 2 people – Adrien gets more than Mari usually. The growing boy needs as much food as he can get – that model diet is not doing his health any favors.

There is always extra food following an akuma battle.

Adrien also gets to have whatever sweets he wants – something that Marinette is used to but is perpetually a surprise to the boy. Sometimes Sabine and Tom have something particular set aside, sometimes he has a craving, and sometimes he only has to look at something in one of the display cases for a couple seconds longer than normal and it is being handed to him before he even has time to blink.

Adrien spends a lot of nights at the bakery. Sabine knows he needs as much love and warmth and family as he can soak up. She and Tom trust the two teens and even encourage them sharing Mari's bed.

Sabine will sometimes tuck the two of them into bed – pulling up the blankets and kissing their foreheads. Adrien usually turns red and will hide most of his head under the blanket until she leaves. She usually gives him a second goodnight kiss in response.

Her son is adorable when he gets flustered.

And that is why it was Sabine's goal in life to fluster him as much as possible – with as much love, affection, and attention as she possibly can.

Sabine, Mari, Tom, and Nino plan a surprise birthday party for him. There is so much food – much of it being a particular blond's favorites – that a small military unit could wander into the apartment, eat their fill, and they would still have enough food for everyone to take home boxes of leftovers. Nino made a fantastic playlist full of songs that Adrien _likes_ but makes sure that the music is not the main focus. That is celebrating Adrien's birthday and demonstrating just how many people care about him. When Adrien arrives at the party he hugs Sabine and Mari for at least 10 minutes because he is overwhelmed by the sheer amount of love this family gives him regularly, effortlessly and would rather not have everyone see him cry*.

Sabine leads the others in compliments and congratulations. They celebrate with a special dinner whenever he receives an award, wins a competition or _something_ good happens to the young man. He always gets extra special treats when he does well on something – when he receives good grades on challenging projects. Sometimes those treats coincide with Chat Noir protecting Ladybug or taking a harsh hit. Sabine usually waves it off when questioned as not having a particular reason that time – "I just wanted to spoil my son a little, _obviously_."

Sabine loves telling Adrien how much she loves him, how much she cares for him, how much she trusts him – in making decisions for himself and with Marinette. Sabine often feels the need to push him to make decisions for himself, to help him realize that he is his own person, that he matters, that his _opinions_ matter, that he has freedoms and rights. Which is sadly something he seemed to lack before he became part of the family. For a long time he was hesitant with Mari, especially - or maybe mostly - in front of them but she and Tom very, _very_ happily endorsed, supported, and encouraged the relationship... in all aspects. She tells him as much as she can that he is her son and that she cannot wait until it is legally so, usually with a smirk and a raised eyebrow causing a blush to spread across his face and for him to splutter and rub the back of his neck (because he has definitely thought about it and has _plans_ ) in embarrassment.

One of the more satisfying things for Sabine is how Adrien has learned that he can also come to her for comfort when he has a bad day or after something happens – even or especially if it involves her daughter. She will hold him when he needs to cry, she will listen when he needs to vent – he has a family who loves him and that he can rely on that is more than just his girlfriend, he has parents who care about him and his wellbeing. And that is so very important.

* * *

 _*Direct quote from my chapter outline which was basically just paragraphs of all caps: HE IS AN EMOTIONAL KITTEN OKAY_

 _also: BASICALLY SABINE IS #LETADRIENEAT2KFOREVER 24/7/365 (but seriously)_

 _I have a bit of a head cannon that after the birthday party Sabine pulls Adrien aside before he joins Mari in her/their room and hands him a box of condoms with a ribbon on it, winks and then just walks away. He is very flustered and either he hides the box from Mari and refuses to talk about it or he tells her so they can be embarassed together but also then they can talk about the implications... and such._

 _SO hopefully you liked it - give me feedback and suggestions. Will probably do Tom and Adrien bonding next..._


	4. Chapter 4

Currently, Tom has one major goal in his life (which most certainly is _not_ planning Marinette and Adrien's wedding with Sabine) and that is to give all the fatherly love he possibly can to Adrien, the newest member of the Dupain-Cheng family. There are quite a few years to make up for after all, and the boy deserves to know how a father and son ought to interact and spend time together.

Honestly, Tom just enjoyed spending time with Adrien – he was such a good and bright kid and being able to help make him happy would make Tom's day. Also, the boy was a pun whiz. Who doesn't enjoy having the occasional (okay, _fine_ , somewhat frequent) conversation of puns? Adrien did have a suspicious number of cat puns (Sabine would just smile knowingly) but he picked up on all of Tom's baking ones very quickly and they managed to cover so many other topics as well. It was even better when they were able to watch Mari's reactions – usually a lot of groaning, rolling of eyes, and banging of her head on the closest available surface. Sometimes when she was reaching her limit she would shoot a pun at them to put an end to it.

Tom tries not to guffaw when every time that Marinette puns Adrien practically swoons.

He was also extremely proud of his daughter's mastery. Though he and Adrien agreed that when she got really annoyed her skill was downright frightening since she would go on a rant with so many angry (and on point) puns.

Adrien almost cried the first time Tom invited him to play video games with him. It quickly became a regular thing for the two of them, with Mari occasionally pouting on the side since she was banned from playing during the guy's bonding time.

There was also the benefit that they wouldn't get their asses completely handed to them since they were on more equal footing in skill. Tom gets to teach him all of his tricks and Adrien shows him some of his own and Tom usually smiles even more for the following couple days.

Mari and Sabine agree that it is adorable. (Tom is pleased.)

(Adrien wants to cry because he feels so _loved_.)

Tom was fairly certain he might need to have a word with Sabine about them teaching the boy how to do laundry and other basic things considering his background and home life so that when he and Marinette were on their own he could help out at home. He knows how much Adrien wants to be useful and independent and being able to do necessary household chores he would be moving in that direction even more.

In conjunction with that, Tom has also started teaching Adrien how to bake because while all his of his lessons are fine and dandy they aren't necessarily practical while baking most certainly _is_. Even with Adrien's tendency to create messes and end up covered in flour he picks up baking easily and they spend many hours in the bakery crafting delicious pastries, cakes, cookies, and breads. They just coexist and they both love it.

Sometimes they _talk_ – good heart-to-heart talks. There are times when his son says something that makes him want to cry because while the boy can light up and smile bright enough to challenge the sun he carries a lot of pain and sadness that he doesn't often let others see. There was one time in particular, when Adrien thanked him for teaching him because it helped him feel like he had _earned_ all this love and attention. Tom could only respond by smothering him in a hug and when he was eventually able to speak he told his son, "I know you may not realize it or be able to understand it at the moment but everyone – even, no, _especially_ you – deserves love. It isn't something that one should have to earn to receive. It may sometimes take time to develop but it is something that each person is entitled to receive. One earns respect and trust. The type of love that is present in a relationship might change but the basic concept is not something to be earned." They were both crying a little when Mari and Sabine found them and joined in the hug.

All of the Dupain-Chengs have warning signs for when Adrien is need of hugs and comfort. He now has an exponential increase in hugs that he receives and he couldn't be happier. Even if he is slightly confused at times as the entire family seems to have an uncanny sense when it comes to him and affection.

Sometimes he just walks by and is grabbed into a hug by one of them, even on good days. (Adrien feels like crying again when he thinks about it. Sometimes he actually does.)

However, other times Adrien and Tom have a much more light-hearted time in the kitchen. There have been numerous fencing battles with baguettes. Tom sometimes accuses Adrien of throwing matches which may or may not happen. They have gotten so invested in their battles that the weapons have broken and bits of bread and crumbs go in all directions. It depends on how fresh their doughy foils are. They have slipped into pirate accents before, or have been Musketeers, and Adrien has jumped onto tables and countertops numerous times. (He says it helps with the height and size difference.)

Tom agreed with Sabine that their son was too skinny and had ways of helping alleviate some of the problem. Whenever they would bake together Tom would constantly tell Adrien that a baker (and a chef) has the duty to make sure that the food they prepare is up to standard. As such, Adrien has to taste test whatever he helps make. "Quality control is an important aspect of preparing food, son. So I insist that you eat this (and these 5 other things as well)."

Adrien eventually tried each type of baked good that the bakery sold after Tom found out how limited his experience was in that area. And every time they developed a new item or flavor Adrien had to try some. The face Adrien made whenever he had 'a special treat' made Tom swell with pride and happiness.

Tom is very supportive of Mari and Adrien's relationship, even if he does tease them quite a bit. Where is the fun in just accepting it when teasing can be implemented and blushes can be conjured?

"I do love you, Adrien, but be warned there will be consequences if you hurt Mari – though the way you look at her tells me you would never want to. Just keep that in mind, son. You might lose all cookie privileges."

"When do I get to officially say you are my son?"

"I know you probably don't need any extra help in that department but want to help me put up mistletoe?"

"Good lord why are you hanging out with me go cuddle or something with your girlfriend," often accompanied with a wink. This usually caused Adrien to turn bright red, especially because of the implications of the 'or something' and Tom winking at him.

Adrien was fairly certain that every member of the Dupain-Cheng family likes to make him blush, and felt that it most likely will even spread to the extended family when he meets them. He is fairly certain it is their favorite pastime – how flustered or embarrassed can Adrien get?

He just didn't know that it came second to always showing just how much they love him in any way that they could.

* * *

 _This one got a little extra sappy. But that is okay. :)_

 _SO at some point in the future there will probably be a chapter of Sabine and Tom embarrassing the children with sex ed and comments and things of the sort. So be prepared for that..._

 _I think there might also be a kwami chapter in the future? maybe Gabriel? idk tell me what you think and give me suggestions. PLEASE_

 _Also shout out to KitKat (Psychic_Possession on ao3) for helping and offering suggestions on this chapter :)_


End file.
